


the broken crown

by drarry_byler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, Lesbian Character, Other, Princess - Freeform, Witchcraft, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_byler/pseuds/drarry_byler
Summary: Princess Blair was meant to marry a prince and live happily as his queen, but life had other plans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, blair thornwood/ryna blake, rowan blake/dahlia green





	1. the death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an original work so all of the characters belong to me! If you want to make fanart or cosplay make sure to give me credit please.

*Ryna Pov*  
I was waiting for my mother to get back home. We were going on a picnic today! I was starting to get worried because she was late. My mother is never late. She is always back when she says she will be back.   
“Ryna!”   
“Mother! What happened to you?”   
She was bleeding out of her chest and all over the floor!  
“S-sweetheart, I n-need you t-to kn-know that I…love...you.”   
“I know mother but why are you telling me this now?”   
Her eyes shut and her chest stopped moving.   
“Mother? MOTHER! WAKE UP MOTHER! MOT-mom. Please mom don’t leave me!”  
I started to cry.   
“I will find out who did this to you and I will get revenge.”


	2. the death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Blair was meant to marry a prince and live happily as his queen, but life had other plans.

*Blair Pov*  
“Today is a day of celebration! We have taken down the evil sorceress and are safe. We will…” he continued to drone on. That is my father. He’s the king of our kingdom, Erielia.  
“Blair, are you listening?”  
I sighed.  
“Yes mother.”  
I love my mother but sometimes she can be strict. She wants our family to be respected and because of that, I need to be focused and never distracted. I have to be the perfect princess and daughter. I understand why. I am their only child and since i’m a girl, I cannot rule our kingdom. I know my parents wanted a son, but they got stuck with me. They do love me, and I know that.  
I tuned back in just as my father was finishing  
“...stay safe everybody!”  
“Cmon ma’am”  
A guard took me back to the carriage.  
\---time break---  
I was walking back to my room after dinner. When I got inside I saw someone.  
“Who are you?”  
“Who am I!? I am here to get revenge.”  
I had no idea what she was talking about. I couldn’t see her face because her back was faced towards me.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about!”  
She turned around. She had black hair with streaks of green.  
“YOUR FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!”  
“I’m sorry for your loss, but my father would never do that.”  
She laughed.  
“I know he killed her. This morning, he was talking about it to the entire village.”  
I realized who her mother was.  
“Your mother was the evil sorceress!”  
She walked up to me.  
“She was not evil.”  
She was so close to me that I could feel her breathe.  
“She was an innocent person and didn’t deserve to die.”  
“L-look, I didn’t do anything to your mother.”  
She smiled.  
“I know, but you are the only child of your family. I can’t kill your father. He is too powerful, but I can make sure his kingdom dies.”  
“W-what are you talking about?”  
My voice was shaking.  
“I am going to make sure you never get to marry a man and continue your family line.”  
She walked back and smirked.  
“Goodnight Princess Blair.”  
I saw a blast of light and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You got to see Blair and Ryna interact. Sort of. I have this story on wattpad too if you want to read it there. My wattpad is drarry_taang.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really short, but the next few will be longer.


End file.
